User blog:Miloman09/Who Do You Want for DLC??
CHARACTERS & SKINS: ______________________________________________________________________________________________ For Me: Martian Manhunter, Doctor Fate, Beast Boy, Starfire!!! If Not Doctor Fate, maybe Booster Gold or Blue Beetle. Teen Titans: Kid Flash, (Red) Robin, Beast Boy, Starfire, Terra, Aqualad, Wonder Girl, Lillith, Aquagirl, Extra skins for nightwing, raven and Cyborg A Justice Society of America: Doctor Fate, A Skin For Flash (With the Helmet, Jay Garrick), Hawkman, Wildcat, Red Tornado (Abigail Hunkel) or Cyclone (Maxine Hunkel), Alan Scott (Skin for Green Lantern or real character), Stargirl!!! That'd Be sick!! Crime Syndicate of America/Society (Players or Skins): Ultraman (Superman), Superwoman (Wonder Woman), Owlman (Batman), Captain Super (Captain Marvel), Angelique (Hawkgirl), Alexander Luthor Junior (Lex Luthor), The Jester (Joker), Johnny Quick and/or Slipstream (Flash), Power Ring (Green Lantern), Barracuda (Aquaman), Deadeye (Green Arrow), Birds of Prey: Huntress, Hawk, Dove, Black Canary, Batgirl, etc. Green Lantern Corps: Green Lantern Skin for SInestro, Alan Scott, Kilowog, Tomar-Re, etc. Laantern Corps: Atrocitus, Kilowog, Saint Walker, Star Saphire, etc. Justice League Europe: Captain Atom, Elongated Man, Powergirl, Flash (Wally West), Rocket Red, Animal Man, Metamorpho, Crimson Fox, Blue Jay, Silver Sorceress Suicide Squad: Amanda Waller, Bolt, Bronze Tiger, Cameron Chase, Captain Boomerang (George Harkness), Chemo, Copperhead, Count Vertigo, Deadshot, Double Down, Flex, Killer Frost (Louise Lincoln), Killer Shark, King Shark, Knockout, Manchester Black, Mongul, Nemesis (Tom Tresser), Plasmus, Quartzite, Sam Makoa, Shrapnel, Sidearm, Sledge, Solomon Grundy, Steel (John Henry Irons), Superboy (Kon-El), Thermal (Not all of Course) (and characters who are already in the game get a costume Olympian Gods: Other Gods with Ares such as Poseidon, Hades, Zeus, Hermes, Hephaeustus, etc. Super Young Team: Most Excellent Superbat, Big Atomic Lantern Boy, Shy Crazy Lolita Canary, Shiny Happy Aquazon, Well-Spoken Sonic Lightning Flash Sentinels of Magic: Zatanna, Skin for Raven, Doctor Fate, Deadman, Faust, etc. The Marvel Family: ORIGINAL CAPTAIN MARVEL COSTUME, Captain Marvel Jr, Mary Marvel, etc. Legion of Superheroes: Lightning Lad, Cosmic Boy, Saturn Girl, Ferro Lad, Braniac 5 with extra skin(s) for Superman. Doom Patrol: Mento, Elastigirl, Robotman (Maybe Skin for Cyborg??), another skin for Beast Boy, Negative Man!!! Kryptonian Pack: Superboy (Conner Kent), Supergirl, Powergirl (Or as skin for Supergirl or vice versa), Zod, Faora, MAYBE Jor-El, Lara, Krypto, Zor-El One for Flashes Rogues!!!! Captain Cold, Mirror Master, Weather Wizard, The Trickster, Captain Boomerang!!! The Elite: Manchester Black, Coldcast, Menagerie, Hat, Maybe A superman robot skin!!! Fight in/On Bunny! Alien Pack: with skins for the aliens that are already there plus aliens such as Maxima, Zod, a White Martian, Lobo, etc. maybe, you know!! Maybe a Smallville DLC Pack with two of Clarks costumes, a martian manhunter, stargirl, hawkman, doctor fate, green arrow, doomsday, zod, etc. costumes with maps of Smallville/kent farm and maybe the talon?? Young Justice: Superboy, Miss Martian, Kid Flash, Artemis/Arrowette, Speedy, Robin, Lil Lobo, Beast Boy, Wonder Girl Watchmen: The Comedian, Doctor Manhattan, Nite Owl, Rorschach, Oxymandias, & Silk Spectre!!! Also Characters by themselves such as: Martian Manhunter, Lobo, Black Canary, Zan, Jayna, etc. (Before you say Zan & Jayna wont work, whenever you want to change into something else The Other twin comes and does a quick "Power Activate" only awkwardness would be Zan VS. Jayna... cuz then theyd be helping each other....) (I know some characters & skins are listed twice its cuz they're on both teams) PLACES/STAGES (even though its unlikely) ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Smallville Starling City Queen Mansion Arrowcave (Quiver XD) Legion of Doom Headquarters Olympus Sewers of Metropolis/Gotham (Maybe w/ killer croc) NEW SUPERS!!! ______________________________________________________________________________________________ I'm getting tired of the same supers OVER AND OVER!!! LET US BUY NEW ONES AND/OR UNLOCK NEW ONES!!! WHOS WITH ME? Ex: Maybe Supes will freeze their opponent then fly into the sun and then come back full force and land on them causing a huge earth explosion. Ex: Maybe green arrow can shoot a boxing glove arrow to the face then wile incapacitated he shoots an arrow on each arm and leg and then one on the face and says "Say Goodnight," while pushing a detonator on his bow. Can you think of others?? OUR DLC STUFF SO FAR: ______________________________________________________________________________________________ LOBO (Available) - He's okay BATGIRL (Confirmed) - Don't want her, just female Batman KILLING JOKE - Loving jokers costumes TEEN TITANS - love the white raven instead of blue and red and the briefs on outside deaathstroke... cyborg... eh BAD GIRLS - Pretty good, love hq & cats RED SON - love supes and wonders but.... SG??? WHERES BATMAN?? NEW 52 - love all of them but supes and bats most ARKHAM CITY - Pretty good, love cats & jokers BLACKEST NIGHT - Only one i dont have ZOD (Rumored) - I know it's biased (^^) but i LOOOVVEE Superman and seeing one of his villains would be good SCORPION (Rumored) - I friggen hope not, that would ruin the whole DC COMICS THEME!!! POWERGIRL (Rumored) - Again, i love superman characters.... but 3 kryptonians? C'mon MARTIAN MANHUNTER (Rumored) - Similar to kryptonians but should be different. RED HOOD (Rumored) - Another batman character?? He might be okay (as long as they include jason todd robin costume) SUBZERO (Rumored) - I friggen hope not, that would ruin the whole DC COMICS THEME!!! Category:Blog posts